


youre out of this world

by starlesbian



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Garrison AU, Hunk Revolution Bang 2018, M/M, Pre-Voltron, Trans Hunk, Trans Lance, fluffy fluff with slight angst, lance and hunk cry a few times but its just bc they have a lot of feelings, trans shiro
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-08
Updated: 2018-06-08
Packaged: 2019-05-19 15:10:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14876127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starlesbian/pseuds/starlesbian
Summary: Hunk is fifteen years old when he first meets Lance McClain. That is, officially meet Lance McClain. Before then, the two boys had been pen pals, and now they were here at the Galaxy Garrison, bunking together, able to touch and talk whenever they can. It's no wonder he fell in love.





	youre out of this world

**Author's Note:**

> hey!!! this is my entry for the hunk revolution bang! its much longer than i expected when i started working on it but it was completely worth it. the story might seem to be set up kinda as a 5+1 but im gay and bad at math so it isnt that at all. anyway, please enjoy!!!

From: starboylance@gmail.com  
To: overmyrainbow@gmail.com   
Subject: GALAXY GARRISON

Dear Hunky Hunk,

Can you believe that we’ll be seeing each other again in less than a month?!! I know we’ve video chatted, but I can’t wait to see you in real life!!! Don’t tell anyone else, but you’re actually one of the reasons I felt so sure applying to the Galaxy Garrison in the first place. I know it sounds cheesy, especially since we haven’t actually met up, but I really want to see you so bad :>. We are going to have such a great time!!!! I’ve already made plans for my mama to send her legendary cookies for us, and we’re gonna sneak out, and we’re gonna hang out all the time like the super best friends we were always destined to be!!!! I’m feeling really nervous but knowing you’ll be there with me is really making this experience so exciting ;C

Your bestest friend ever,

Lancey Lance

 

After being what his mothers proclaimed to be an “unhelpful little brat” who did not move along fast enough for their rapid pace of moving boxes, Hunk was banished to sit in his room and begin unpacking his belongings, which fit nicely into just over ten shipping boxes. He began to sort through his books when he realized that he had left half of his set inside the box in the far back of the shipping truck. His textbooks had been distributed among his boxes in a way efficient for shipping but not for actually organizing the bookshelf provided by the Galaxy Garrison.

Hunk couldn’t help but twiddle his thumbs as he sank down onto his Garrison issued mattress, having given up on unpacking until all of his stuff was in one spot. His tina and mama were bursting in and out of his brand new room at a random interval, lugging the boxes that had been sent to the United States from Samoa. From home. Suddenly, the anxious beast within him reared its head, and tears began to well up in his eyes. He let out a soft sob and his head fall into his awaiting hands.

“Baby, are you alright?”

Hunk reeled his head, surprised that someone had noticed considering his parents were not in the room. A short woman stood in the doorway, her curly hair bound to the top of her head. She had an authoritative presence, yet her concern warmed Hunk. 

“I… I-” 

“Hunk, are you alright?” She cut him off before he could stutter out an apology, giving him a soft smile in the face of his shock. “I am Leandro’s mother. You can call me Mrs. Alvarez or Daniela if you wish. It’s a pleasure to meet the bright young man who has made my son so happy these past couple of years, and will continue to do so for many years to come.” Her eyes seemed to twinkle as she shared this with Hunk, as though she knew more than he did about their friendship.

A fierce flush overtook his face, and he raised quickly to extend a hand for her to shake. She ignored his hand, instead yanking him into a warm hug, fit more for family members than an internet friend of her son’s, yet she still radiated a soothing feeling. She allowed him a minute to regain his composure, then pulled away, wiping the tears from his eyes. 

Mrs. Alvarez let him compose himself without judgement as she began to examine the room, murmuring soft Spanish to herself as she went along. Suddenly she turned to him, pinning him down with her kind expression and fierce eyes.

“My Leandro will be so excited when he finds out you’re here already. He should be making his way over here in the next few minutes, but until then, let me tell you all of the embarrassing things he did as a child.” She launched into a story about how when Lance was seven, he had fallen out of a tree trying to impress the cool kids in the neighborhood, continuing to divulge the stories that Lance had been too mortified to tell Hunk himself.

Mrs. Alvarez continued on, switching in between voices trying to impersonate her rambunctious children, who had all mocked Lance about his broken wrist for weeks. Hunk couldn’t contain his bright laughter, much to Mrs. Alvarez’s pleasure. That was where Lance found them ten minutes later. Mrs. Alvarez had just finished her story of Lance being partially buried in a mound of sand by his older brothers when the man of the hour burst in the room.

“Speak of the devil and he shall appear,” she murmured to Hunk, making him laugh even harder than before. Lance, having heard his mother say this, pouted. His sour expression stopped however, when he finally processed what he was witnessing. Hunk only heard a shout of his name before a tall lanky body was tossed toward him.

Hunk easily caught Lance, who had run into Hunk’s arms and was now curled up contently there, allowing his face to press into Hunk’s neck. Hunk flushed when he realized that Mrs. Alvarez was watching all of this with a soft smile on her face; his blush only intensified when he noticed his mothers standing at the door of the room as well. Lance continued to babble on, talking about how good it was to actually see and touch Hunk, letting Hunk continue to hold him up. He only emerged from his perch in Hunk’s arm when Mrs. Alvarez cleared her throat.

Lance looked up at the scene he had caused and smiled up at his mother. 

“Mami, it’s Hunk! My Hunk!” he exclaimed, causing Hunk to blush even more and Mrs. Alvarez to grin. 

“I can see that. Do you want to properly introduce yourself to Hunk’s moms?” 

“Hi Mrs. Aiavao! Hello Mrs. Petaia! Thank you for raising such a lovely hugger!” he beamed, his excitement overcoming him. Hunk’s tina and mama chuckled slightly, and moved to talk to Mrs. Alvarez about their thoughts on the Garrison. 

Lance peeled himself away from Hunk as their parents shifted their attention off of them. 

“Hey,” he grinned.

“Hey right back at you,” Hunk quickly replied.

Lance laughed and resumed hugging his friend.

“Thank you for being here with me, Hunky,” the boy whispered, a stark difference from the boisterous ball of energy who had thrown himself at Hunk not even five minutes earlier. Hunk allowed himself to smile, a bright and hopeful energy spreading through his entire body, as he resumed hugging his friend.

*  
“-you see, in order to succeed in the Galaxy Garrison, you must-” Professor Montgomery was droning. Not even a month into school, Hunk had fallen into the pattern of spacing out during her lectures, allowing his brain to orbit the planets of the solar system as Montgomery continued her rants that had very little to do with actual engineering and more to do with her experiences with asshole coworkers. Although she quickly got sidetracked, she was easily one of his favorite professors, seeing as she had great experience and was nowhere near as aggressive as Commander Iverson. 

Iverson was already working his students like dogs and was, unfortunately, the Loudest Teacher Ever according to Lance. His large presence had almost forced Lance into sensory overload when he had made his students do exercises as he lectured them their first day. His teaching methods were the center of most of Lance’s complaints about the Garrison, along with a few irritating classmates.

Despite their fair share of eccentric teachers, the roommates had thus far enjoyed all of their classes as well; they both studied hard and enjoyed gaining insight to the inner workings of the Garrison they had only dreamed of knowing before. They had already started studying ahead, making plans of future teams for a flight crew and goofing off as they studied their extensive notes. 

Lance had struggled slightly at first because of how quickly the teachers were talking; his spoken English was spotless, but he had a hard time interpreting American accents when they spoke too quickly. Hunk had taken it upon himself to read the sections of notes that troubled Lance out loud slowly, and soon enough Lance was excelling in all of his classes, no more major misunderstandings inhibiting him.

Hun shook himself out of his recollection of Lance smiling softly at him as they studied together when a girl thumped her books down on the desk beside him. A bright grin was shot his way and an eager hand shot out as a curtain of black hair swung behind her.

“My name is Hana, and I’m going to be the best engineer the Garrsion and NASA have ever seen. What’s your name?” she asked, her smile never fading even as Hunk stared at her hand perplexedly. After a moment of debating it, Hunk extended his hand to meet the girl’s. She flushed slightly as he did this, and Hunk began to worry that the room was too warm for her, but decided to keep his musings to himself. 

“Hi. I’m Hunk, it’s nice to meet you too.” His soft spoken response seemed to further animate the girl, and she continued to talk to him throughout the class. Their personalities seemed to mesh well, and conversation flowed between them. After class, she walked him to lunch, letting him babble about why he wanted to be an engineer in the first place (his mama let him help her fix up cars in her mechanic shop and a love of how all things operate was born). She told him about why she joined the Garrison (her older cousin goes here and she wants to live up to his legacy) in turn. They excitedly talked until they reached Lance and Hunk’s normal lunch table; Hana declined eating with them, stating that she needed to meet with her cousins and bidding a sweet farewell before migrating across the cafeteria. 

When Hunk shifted his gaze to Lance, he was met by a fierce pout. Lance sat with his arms over his chest, a sour look on his face as he payed minimal attention to his food in front of him.

“Who was that?” he asked sharply, surprising Hunk. Hana and Lance had very similar personalities, and he had expected Lance to take a shining to her as quickly as Hunk had.

Defensively, he responded in just as sharp of a voice that that was Hana, a girl in his Intro to Aerospace Engineering course who had befriended Hunk that very day. Lance’s pout only intensified, and Hunk only became more frustrated. Why did Lance care so much about Hana?

“She likes you. You do know that right? She was looking at you like you hung the stars in the sky. A whole pine forest over there, blushing and hanging off of every single word you said.” he spit out.

“What?” Hunk dumbfoundedly responded. He had not picked up that vibe from her throughout their conversation, though it explained her constant blush, and how she twirled her hair on her finger, and oh. That was why she was suddenly talking to him even though they had never interacted before that class. 

Lance seemed to realize that Hunk was unaware of this fact, and sat up from his pout. 

“It’s not your fault bro; of course people are going to like you and stuff. I mean, your nickname fits and people should be all over you!” Lance laughed for a moment before registering exactly what he said. Rosey red painted both of the boys’ cheeks as they gaped at each other for a split second.

Hunk broke the tense moment by laughing, big and boisterous in a way that drew the eyes of many of their peers. Lance soon joined in, and they   
laughed and laughed together for the rest of lunch. 

*

After the misunderstanding had been cleared up, Hana had joined their friend group and lunch table, no hard feelings at all (when Hunk had explained the mix up, Hana glanced behind him to look at Lance and smirked slightly before nodding her acceptance). Hana and Lance’s personalities went together well, and they both teased Hunk mercilessly about his lack of awareness that she was trying to flirt with him when they first met. Together, they were as thick as thieves, rarely seen apart.

Today was one of those days where they weren’t glued to each other’s sides. Hana was visiting her cousins, and Lance and Hunk were in the clinic. They sat themselves on the paper covered beds and talked about their upcoming midterms as the two nurses prepared their shots. 

“You ready boys?” the first nurse asked, her older face pulled into a smile. Hunk and Lance exchanged a look. 

“Together?” Lance asked, throwing a hand over his forehead and gazing into Hunk’s eyes like a southern belle would a suitor as he added a southern twang to his voice.

“Together.” he just as dramatically whispered back, turning away from Lance and intensely staring off into the empty space of the clinic.

The nurses laughed together at their melodramatic nature, and set to work. Lance and Hunk barely registered the prick of the needle, but continued their dramatics nevertheless.

“You wound me dear nurse! How can I ever go on?” Lance protested after their punctures were covered with old timey Scooby Doo band aids. “Scooby Doo when you know I prefer the minions band aids! Woe is me!” Hunk and his nurse shook with silent laughter as they watched Lance peel off the offending band aid and begin to search the cupboards for a more appropriate covering. 

“You boys are gonna make me go gray early,” he heard him mumble, which set off more laughs in the clinic.

It was then that a slight knock echoed through the room before the door opened. Hunk quickly silenced, but Lance, who could not hear over his ramblings about the minions and their impact of early twenty first century society, continued on his rant. 

“Mr. Shirogane, what can I do for you?” Hunk’s nurse asked, crossing over to him. Lance’s ramblings cut out as he turned and gaped at the man in the doorway. Takashi Shirogane, the coolest and youngest pilot and instructor at the Garrison, politely talked with the nurse before throwing a smile at the pair of boys.

“Sorry to interrupt your session cadets but you know how it is,” he continued to smile amicably, walking over to the bed Lance had sat on before and rolling up his sleeve. Lance’s nurse hurried over and repeated the process he had gone through before with Lance a minute before, blushing slightly as he did so. 

Hunk and Lance watched amazed as Takashi Shirogane, the coolest and youngest pilot at the Garrison ever, total hero material, received his T-shot with a grace that showed his experience with the process. 

The daze cast over them by Shirogane was interrupted when he turned to Lance after the shot had been administered.

“Can I have a Scooby Doo band aid?” he asked, sending Hunk into a fit of laughter. Lance took a moment to glare at Hunk before moving quickly to the bed with the box of band aids in hand. “Thank you,” he murmured when he received the requested item.

The nurse helped stick the adhesive on and with that, Shirogane rose to his feet and moved to the door as quickly as he came. He stopped just before he reached the door and turned to Lance and Hunk.

“I’m proud of you boys for being true to yourself. It makes me really happy to see how well you two are doing. Keep shooting for the stars.” And with that, Takashi Shirogane left the room.

“Holy shiitake mushrooms! Did that actually happen? Am I dreaming? Is this real life or is it just fantasy?” Lance blurted out lightspeed. 

Hunk’s nurse laughed while Lance’s sang under his breath the beginning of Bohemian Rhapsody. Lance ignored this and drilled his eyes into Hunk’s.  
“I’m pretty sure that actually happened.” Hunk responded in the same shock.

Later that week, Lance bragged to his family that he had talked to Takashi Shirogane himself, in the flesh. As their shouts of disbelief and envy broke out, Hunk let himself smile as he remembered what Shirogane had told them.

*

There was a short period in between midterms and winter break that allowed the students to pack up their few belongings and head back to their families for an entire month. Although Hunk had been feeling a great longing for him tina and mama, his older sister and his nephew, and his dogs, Hunk still teared up as he watched his shared dormitory empty itself.

Lance obviously felt the same way, clutching his plane tickets between his hands as tears blurred his vision. Even though Lance had spent the past week bouncing around their dorm, excitedly chatting about his mama and his Christmas plans, saying “goodbye” to the one person who had been by his side through and through for five months seemed excruciating. The boys locked eyes from across their empty dorm and rushed to each other in the blink of an eye. 

Lance leaned his forehead on Hunk’s shoulder and Hunk wrapped his arms around him, creating a warm cocoon that they both tried to bury themselves into. A few tears reached down Hunk’s face, and he pretended not to notice Lance’s sniffles. 

Without pulling back, Lance murmured, “I’m gonna miss you so much,” and with that a fresh wave of tears rushed down both of their faces. Hunk gave Lance a little squeeze before releasing him in order to look at him face to face.

Lance took a moment to compose himself, but failed. He couldn’t hide his wobbling lip, red eyes, and flushed cheeks when he tired to give Hunk a strained smile. Hunk moved to hug him again, but was interrupted by a persistent knock at the door. Frustration clouded his senses as he swung the door open, only to be greeted by a tear faced Hana.

Hana fell into Hunk in her haste before picking herself up and moving towards Lance, whom she slumped down on in one swoop. They both let out sobs which only fueled Hunk’s sorrow. He walked over to them and swept both up in his arms before joining in their mourning of the school year.

After they had cried for a few minutes, Hana pulled back and wiped her face aggressively with a sleeve. After a quick glance at her phone, she sniffled before pulling away from the hug completely. 

With a quiet voice she said “My cousins are ready to leave now so I have to go. I’ll miss you guys so much. If you tell anyone I cried this much, especially my dumb cousins, I will be forced to end you both. Love you boys lots, see ya next semester.” With a final wry grin, she left the dorm just as she had came, quickly and stumbling.

With Hana gone from the room, the atmosphere tensed slightly. Before Lance could say anything to try to alleviate the awkward pause, Hunk pulled Lance into a final, quick hug.

“I’m gonna miss you bro. Make sure to take tons of photos of Cuba for me. I’ll bring you back a shell from Samoa like you asked, but it probably won’t be intact…” Hunk’s rambling monologue was interrupted by soft laughter that filtered through the air like bells and oh Lance’s laugh is cute.

Lance smiled and all seemed right in the world for a second and when did Hunk develop this big of a crush on his best friend? When did he begin to crave the moments when their skin made contact and their eyes would meet and Lance would give him that smile? It’s not even that Hunk didn’t know Lance was attractive, Hunk was not only pan but had eyes and could clearly see his friends beauty but maybe all along it’s been a crush and wha-

“I’ll see you in a few weeks,” Lance said, unaware of Hunk’s internal turmoil as he rolled his suitcase towards the door. With one faux jaunty wave, he was gone, and Hunk was left alone in an empty room and conflicting feelings.

*

A sound akin to the noise a cat makes when it gets thrown off the counter woke Hunk up on his birthday. He turned to his side, trying to make out where his alarm clock was if only to shut up the horrible grating noise, but was met by Hana and Lance’s grinning faces as they sang their “best” rendition of happy birthday. Lance was trying to impersonate Marilyn Monroe (?), shimmying his shoulders up in down in an incredibly unseductive way as he wiggled his eyebrows. The stuccato and bumpy rendition by Hana seemed to be the main source of the noise from hell, though Lance was doing his best to contribute.

Hunk was going to murder his friends.

While praying for any deity there was to give him the strength to deal with his ridiculous friends without violence, Hunk shoved his pillow over his face in an attempt to smother the sound or himself. Either way, both options were merciful in comparison to this. As the singing filtered away, Hana started head thrashing in a way that would put old metal bands to shame as Lance dropped to the floor. 

They looked up expectantly after their stellar performance, hoping to gain some type of reaction from a hiding Hunk.

“Hunky poo, you know your tina and mom are gonna be pissed if you are dead, so make sure to take one for the team and don’t be,” Hana’s sarcastic voice proclaimed. Hunk removed the pillow to see the pair standing over him with matching Cheshire grins, a sign that told Hunk that he would not be able to escape their shenanigans.

“Happy birthday sunflower boy,” Lance said in an uncharacteristically soft voice. Hunk turned to meet Lance’s eyes, but the other boy was looking anywhere but him. Hana seemed to notice this exchange and pursed her lips before rushing to Hunk’s closet to get his uniform out.

Ever since Christmas break, things seemed stilted between the boys. Hunk had since come to terms that he liked his admittedly attractive best friend, but Lance seemed to avoid Hunk’s touch and just flushed up whenever he got too close. Hunk tried not to let this upset him, especially not on his birthday, but Lance was continuing this trend of awkward interactions.

Hunk sighed slightly, but perked up when he noticed that Hana was bringing a present along with his Garrison issued (garish if you asked him; orange did NOT go with his skin tone) uniform. The wrapping was wonky, so it definitely wasn’t from his precise mothers; his tina told him once that you knew a lot about a person based on the way they wrap presents, and lived that principle by always having the sleekest gifts, much unlike the one resting upon the orange monstrosity.

The wrapping was Hunk’s favorite shades of yellow and blue with rainbow colored “Happy Birthday!” every few centimeters. As it got closer, Hunk recognized a tag which read “To: the best boy ever, From: the best people you will ever meet.” 

Hunk couldn’t contain the chuckle that erupted from his chest nor the beam that made its way across his face, and was met by the bright smiles of his best friends. He gently reached over to the box and began to delicately peel away the wrapping paper, but before he could, he was interrupted by a shout from Hana.

“No! Let me turn away, I’m too nervous to see your face when you open this,” she whined and turned on her heel, her long of black hair following her dramatic turn. Lance covered his eyes with a hand but allowed his eyes to peek out in the gaps between his fingers. 

With a fond roll of his eyes, Hunk continued unwrapping the paper until he reached a box with a latch on it. Puzzled slightly, Hunk opened the latch only to watch as the sides fell to release photos held up by wood in the box. 

Suddenly, Hunk was met by a barrage of memories. The pictures depicted their gang of friends, including selfies, quick creepshots taken by Hana showing Lance laying on Hunk as they painted each other’s nails, and photos Hunk didn’t even know showing them all cuddled up in their dorm as they took a nap. Hunk teared up a sniffed, indulging in the warmth the memories left upon his brain before examining the box further. 

The picture on the bottom indicated that there were layers of photos, so Hunk lifted it to see even more photos and collected knicknacks, including notes which was been passed around in class, a dried flower Lance had found while exploring the desert, and a crudely drawn star, courtesy of Hana. Each piece in the box held amazing memories of their first year at the Garrison, and Hunk couldn’t contain his sobbing laugh before he grabbed his friends and pulled them both into him.

After a minute, they each parted slightly teary eyed, much like their departure from one another for Christmas break but much more joyous. For a moment, Hunk felt such a contentedness that he wished that everything would stay where it was in that moment, the warmth of his friends and the love they shared for him clear as day. 

Hunk shook himself out of it, knowing they would have to go through their classes for the day and then they could hang out. With the promise of meeting up at lunch and after dinner, Hana and Lance both left Hunk alone to get ready so they could eat breakfast and the finest birthday donut known to man. With anticipation deep in his heart, he rushed to be able to join his friends.

*  
Later that night, after Hana had left for her own dorm with grumbles of “stupid curfew”, Hunk and Lance sat on Hunk’s bed on the bottom bunk. With soft murmurs, they went over their notes as they sat knee to knee, highlighters and pens at hand. 

Hunk looked up when he heard the other boy sigh and push his books away. Concern etched in his voice, he couldn’t help but ask “Are you okay Lance?”

The concern only made Lance more twitchy it seemed, as he squirmed about without making eye contact with Hunk. Lance quickly scooped up Hunk’s free hand and began tracing patterns into Hunk’s skin.

Before Hunk could ask his question again, Lance quickly said, “I have another present that you’ll hopefully like… If you don’t I’ll understand but I really, really hope you will.”

With one glance at Lance in his hunched position, he got the feeling that this was about more than just a birthday gift, so he softly nodded and wiggled his fingers in Lance’s grip.

“Hunk, you’ve been my best friend since before we really met. We’ve stuck together through thick and thin, and I just-I just need to let you know something,” his voice stuttered slightly towards the end and Hunk gave him a smile to try and calm his nerves. “You mean so much to me in so many ways and I want you to know that-that, IlikeyousomuchinaromanticwayandIwannasmoochyourface,” he forced out in a single breath, the jumble of words incomprehensible. 

Hunk’s head was reeling, and his voice came out rough when he questioned Lance, saying “Lance, what are you saying?”

If Hunk’s head was reeling before, it was off into space now, orbiting among the stars as a warm and plush pair of lips met his own. Hunk was kissing Lance, his best friend, his partner in crime, the only person he would want to be kissing. Lance’s hands moved up to gently cradle Hunk’s neck, while Hunk’s had instinctively moved to his face in a sweet hold. The shock of what happened froze Hunk’s lips for a second, long enough to alarm Lance, causing him to pull back hurriedly.

“Oh my god, did I read this all wrong? Do you not actually like me? I’m so so so sor-” his ramblings were cut off by Hunk’s lips. He could really get used to this kissing thing, with its soft intricacies and warmth that filled Hunk up. As long as he was kissing Lance, he would probably never get bored, always discovering something new like the affection that Lance had apparently been hiding from him. With a few chaste kisses, they broke apart to compose themselves.

Hunk was sure his cheeks were horribly blushing and felt his hair sticking up on end, but that did nothing to stop the adoring grin Lance was shooting his way. 

As he leaned in to kiss his bestest friend in the entire world again, he knew that he was in for a hell of a ride.


End file.
